Ishacool
Ishacool is an inactive user on MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a Level 81 (Supreme Movie Star). She is now 3rd on the UK highscores board, dropping from 1st place as she has currently quit. There is a rumour that Ishacool is a boy and has a girl account. She has been replaced by Rotikhaase (<<< bitch) and Roxy-1. About Ishacool has been on the game since February 2011. She overtook the user Bex in 2011 and claimed the 1st position. She made daily short movies, some of them even making 100,000-200,000 views. She also made many series, all very popular. In her time she has had a lot of drama come her way, friendships being tested and a target of hate. She was one of the highest levelled players in all servers of MSP. When the new levels came to place in 2014, she was moved to level 73, which is still a level only a handful of players on each server have reached. She quit mid-2015, and was eventually taken over by Rotikhaase in late 2016. She has now been overtaken by roxy-1, which happened Jan 2017. Even though Ishacool officially quit the game, she logs on once every 1-2 months Usual Appearance and Style Ishacool has aqua "Pretty Perfect" eyes, tanned skin, a pointy nose, and pink "Cherry Gloss" lips. Isha's looks are normally tomboy and hip-hop influenced and often match the weekly theme. She usually wears bright neon colors and sparkles. Trivia *She has a blog which she shares with her best friend, "pandypolo". *She used to be best friends with DiaVanille and "ShawRe", who both quit the game 2 years ago. *She has 2 other accounts: "Vintage" and "Missisha". Both of these accounts are above level 50. "Missisha" was an account "Pandypolo" created for her best friend ishacool. She named it "Missisha" because it was her original username from a different game they met on. *Ishacool is one of the founding members of the "Heroes". *When MSP only allowed 1 best friend, Ishacool's only best friend was pandypolo. *She was one of the victims of the hacker Anonymous in June, 2012, alongside DiaVanille. *Ishacool was a victim of the compromiser "Ece". *Before the new levels came out, all 3 of Isha's accounts were level 25, because 25 was the highest possible level. *Isha and Polo met on a different game, Panfu, and started MSP together in 2011. They have known each other for 7 years. *She is thought to live in England, as during the competition in which you could buy flags painted on your cheeks, she purchased the England flag paint. *She announced on her blog that she decided to quit MovieStarPlanet. *Ishacool used to be Chuck's girlfriend until they broke up because Chuck had an affair with Fran is Epic. *Ishacool changes her password often, since people were spreading her password on YouTube. *She has a US account called "ishacoolz" but is inactive on it. *Ishacool used to share a youtube with Chuck *Ishacool now plays IMVU by the name of "Pheonix" Gallery IshacoolsMiniProfile.jpg IshacoolsPage.jpg IshacoolsBio.jpg IshacoolsAwards1.jpg IshacoolsAwards2.jpg IshacoolsAwards3.jpg IshacoolsAwards4.jpg